One of Us
by pikachu909
Summary: A song based on Inari's banishment from the Hidden Leaf Village.


"One of Us"

By

Pikachu909

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or the song "One of Us". I do own Inari.

It's been a couple hours after the Nine-Tailed Fox was sealed away, a small, young girl came out from hiding to of all was calm. She had a creamy tan skin with slit pupil light green eyes along with purple eye markings that snakes around the lash line and stopped at a quarter of an inch beyond the eye and stopped at a half an inch at the top of her nose. She had pretty set of raven locks. She wore a purple cloth ribbon that goes with her eye markings in her hair and her mother's gold locket with a name Hana on it attached to a light blue choker.

She saw an elderly couple in a crowd of people and went up to them.

"Grandma, Grandpa. Where's my mother? I couldn't find her, after the Nine-Tailed Fox disappeared." The young girl asked innocently.

"Your mother is dead Inari. She died underneath the rubble of a destroyed building." The elderly woman answered her in a cold tone. Her eyes showed nothing but bitterness to the child. Inari's were wide open in disbelief of her mother's death. Her husband looked at Inari with the same bitterness in his eyes as the other people in the village.

"Inari ever since your mother brought you into this world, your grandmother and I know that one day your existence will bring heavy burden to this village." The elderly man told her with disgust. "And our prediction of you was right, your six years of existence brought the Nine-Tailed Fox to the Leaf Village not only to destroy part of our home but also took lives of innocent people." Angry villagers growled in agreement with the elderly man.

"But grandma, grandpa I didn't done anything bad to bring the Nine-Tailed Fox to the village, honest!" Inari pleaded for innocence.

"Silence, riffraff!" The elderly woman bitterly told her as she grab her by the wrist and throw her to the hard ground. "When I took a good look at your eyes, it had the eyes of a treacherous snake."

"I say get rid of her!" The man in his thirties bitterly exclaimed to the crowd.

"Yeah! Throw her in a pit of vicious dogs so they can shred to pieces." A woman with red upside triangles on her face growled.

"No, kill her through our clan's method of poisoning our foes!" A male bug tamer from the Aburame clan retorted as he began to let out a swarm of black widow spiders from his body.

"Banish from our village!" Shouted the Jonin.

"Yeah, banish her!" The villagers cried out in hatred. Her grandmother gave Inari her hairbrush and told that if she step foot in the village, she will be killed.

"_Deception."_ One Leaf Shinobi sang coldly.

"_Disgrace."_ Another Leaf Shinobi joined him.

"_Evil as plain as the marks on her face."_ Both Shinobi sang harshly as Inari fled from them.

"_Deception."_ A man in his mid-twenties sang, as he sounded bitter to Inari.

"_An outrage!"_ A group of two young women angrily sang in unison.

"_Disgrace."_ Another man in his forties sang, as his voice was filled with great disappointment.

"_For shame!"_ A group of three Kunochi sang in disgust.

"_She asked for trouble the moment she came."_ Inari's grandfather sang, reflecting on the day Inari was born.

"_Deception."_ A man in his mid-twenties sang, as he sounded bitter to Inari.

"_An outrage!"_ A group of two young women angrily sang in unison.

"_You can't change her stripes!"_ A brown-haired Jonin sang as he threw a kunai at Inari.

"_Disgrace."_ Another man in his forties sang, as his voice was filled with great disappointment.

"_For shame!"_ A group of three Kunochi sang in disgust. A few villagers began to throw their kunai and shiriken at her.

"_You know these outsider types!"_ Inari's Grandmother sang bitterly as Inari ran for her life as she continued to dodge the kunai and shiriken that villagers continued to throw at her.

"_Evil as plain as the marks on her face."_ Both Shinobi sang harshly.

"_See you later agitator!"_ A group of three Leaf Shinobi in their early-twenties sang bitterly.

"_Deception."_ A man in his mid-twenties sang, as he sounded bitter to Inari.

"_An outrage!"_ A group of two young women angrily sang in unison.

"_Just leave us alone!"_ A blue-hair Leaf Shinobi shouted at her. Inari continued to run, as she doesn't want to get hit by needles that had poison in them, which raining down on her by the needle-wielding villagers.

"_Disgrace."_ Another man in his forties sang, as his voice was filled with great disappointment.

"_For shame!"_ A group of three Kunochi sang in disgust.

"_Demon, you're on your own!" _A blue-hair Leaf Shinobi shouted at her.

"_She asked for trouble the moment she came."_ Inari's grandfather sang, as Inari dashed into a maze of alleyways.

"_See you later agitator!"_ A group of three Leaf Shinobi in their early-twenties sang bitterly.

"_Born in grief, raised in hate. Helpless to defy her fate."_ The whole village sang with great hatred. Inari continue to flee for her life as she navigated through the maze of alleyways. She heard loud barking of three vicious dogs coming after her, without a moment to lose Inari leapt on top of the garbage can and onto the wooden fence. Only to get herself off the fence and landed on her feet.

"_Let her run, let her live but do not forget what we cannot forgive!"_ The whole village sang bitterly as Inari continued to navigate the alleyways until she found the gate to Leaf Village.

"_And she is not one of us! She has never been one of us!"_ The whole village continued to sing with great hatred, as Inari ran to gate as kunai began to dart at her but manage to dodge every kunai.

"_She is not part of us! Not our kind!"_ The whole village continued, as Inari was finally out of the Leaf Village.

"_Someone once lied to us, now we're not so blind!"_ The whole village sang, as they reminded themselves of how Orochimaru betrayed the Leaf Village.

"_For we knew she would do what she's done and we know that she will never be one of us."_ The whole village sang bitterly. As Inari was running from the Leaf Village, she quickly looked back to see the village.

"_She is not one of us!"_ Inari's Grandmother sang with hated but at the same time with emotion. After that, Inari turned her head around so she won't run herself into a tree.

"_Deception."_

"_Disgrace."_

Inari fled deep into the part of the forest that was not attacked by the Nine-Tailed Fox.

"_Deception."_

"_Disgrace."_

After a half and hour of running, she slowed herself down to lean herself next to a tree. She slowly slides her down until she got onto her knees as she began to weep for her dead mother.

"_Deception."_


End file.
